The Orana Diaries
by LittleVics
Summary: "If you go to kirkwall, I can help you" Those were the words that gave Orana, the slave girl, a new lease on life. This is a collection of short 'drabbles' centering around the new life and encounters of Orana with Kirkwall and its occupants. Features references to Male Hawke and Fenris relationship...obviously. Anything beyond a 'T' rating will be marked in the chapters.


_**The Orana diaries**_

**A/N: Wont be written in first person, despite the title, but will focus mainly on Orana's adventures...as well as misadventures in being Hawke's employee. Mainly inspired by a comment Bodahn made after my Hawke came back home (after Fenris falcon punched Hadriana in the heart and ran off) saying a elf girl came looking for him...I was convinced he was talking about Fenris. I never laughed so hard when I realised he meant Orana, but hey it could be taken both ways, given the cutscene that happened.**

**Features Male Hawke and Fenris lovin.**

**Part 1:**

_Orana meets the 'happy' couple..._

"Are you my master now?" she said.

"No!" Exclaimed the elf.

"If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you..."

Those were the words that gave her a new lease on life that fateful day. And here she was now in the messere's estate, cold, wet, dirty and barefoot.

'Oh dear, I'm ruining the floor', she thought.

Her eyes widened at the sheer size and extravagance of the generous man's dwelling, she had to turn a full circle to take it all in. The red's and and bronze of the walls and the simple fur carpets were beaconing for one to rub their cheeks on it. Her former master, that horrible Magister lady, had a bigger home then this one but it had not felt as warm and welcoming.

Had not felt as safe.

"Um, I don't mean to be a bother but, who are you?" Said an oddly cheery voice.

She gasped, and turned around to see two short dwarves, one had a brown beard and the other one was hiding behind him and peeking from his shoulder with wide blue eyes. Were they other slaves like her?

"I-I was sent here by my new Master! I'm to be his new slave"

The dwarf reeled back in disbelief "W-what? Slave? Uh I think you may have gotten the wrong...house"

Orana's heart raced, she couldn't possible have gotten the wrong house! Everyone she had asked pointed to this place...Or maybe she _was_ in the wrong house, she had gotten things wrong before, "This has to be the right house! I asked around and everyone said this was the place, please don't caste me out! I can cook, I can clean!"

He raised his hands "Alright alright miss, calm down" and held hers, looking the slave girl in the eye and said, "No ones getting thrown out of here, its raining pretty badly outside anyways"

The dwarf led her to the fireplace and pulled out a chair, placing it close to the fires warmth.

"Take a seat dear, its freezing outside and you best not be catching any cold on my watch"

Orana eyed the chair for a moment, her thought caste over to the kitchen, laundry and wet floor that no doubt need tending to, the Master did not keep her to be sitting around complacent unless she wished to end up like her...papa.

She backed away, "I should get started on my masters dinner, and tidy up, he may be home soon and-"

"That boy will learn to clean up after himself without much trouble" said a women's firm voice from the atop the stairs.

A great Mabari dog trotted in upon hearing the ladies voice, the little blonde dwarf quickly occupied himself with it.

Orana turned to face the women who was clearly of age, short cropped grey hair held the face of soft brilliant blue eyes and delicate age lines, she was wearing a fine comfortable looking gown echoing the colour scheme of the house, nothing overly decorated, but no doubt tailored from expensive fabrics.

"Good evening My Lady" the little elf bowed.

The lady of the house descended the stairs and studied her, she said, "Now if I heard correctly, my son sent you here, as a slave?"

Orana hesitated for a moment. There was a certain aggressive tone in her voice that scarred her when the lady said 'slave'. But from what she understood, she was in fact sent as a slave "Yes my lady" her eyes lowered.

The lady repeated herself, firmly "My son, Hawke, hired and sent you here for slave work...correct?"

The girl swallowed her anxiety and slowly nodded. That's what happened back at the cave right?

"Don't fret young girl, sit down and warm yourself, you're trembling"

Orana immediately sat down and kept her eyes on the flickering flames amongst the hearth. The Lady is a little bit scary.

Behind her the dwarf and the lady conversed, "We ought to wait until the man himself gets home, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, "

"This had better be an misunderstanding Bodahn, otherwise Hawke is going to be in a world of trouble with me" and with that she left them alone.

"Sandal no, leave the mabari alone!" The dwarf scampered off after the tumbling pair.

And once again Orana was alone, what was all the fuss about? She was just a normal slave...or maybe it was the Lady who had a final say on who stays in the house. She sighed and brushed the loose dirt off her sleeves, oh well, they will solve who was the big Master amongst themselves, all she had to do was obey.

Her cold toes and fingers slowly thawed, and her memories caste back to the events of earlier that evening.

'Papa...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, but you don't have to worry about me no more...'

Ugh! She felt close to tears, no! She has to fix the house, her new Master wont regret hiring her.

Orana stood up and dragged the chair back to its place, it seemed to be for a writing table that was swamped with letters and half finished responses.

Ah...so his name is Hawke, Garrett Hawke, then the lady must be his mother.

A priceless quill sat on a blank scroll, its spilled ink long since dried. She placed it back in its holder and disposed of the stained scroll, her master is very popular it seems.

After that was done Orana began hunting around for a broom, she walked into the library and found nothing... Walked up the stairs and found nothing...hmm.

Perhaps in the kitchen? It didn't take long to find the warm clean room, a pot already on the stove and sizzling away with some sort of stew. She smiled as two dwarves chasing after the family pet with a shoe in its mouth, raced past the door. Double checking the stew was not burning, and adding a pinch of salt and a little sage to it, she finally spotted the broom and cleaning implements behind the pantry.

Time to get started.

A few hours later and it was midnight by the time she finished the cooking, sweeping and washing. During that time the dwarf introduced himself as Bodahn, and his special son as Sandal, both had been trying to convince her to take it easy until the Hawke returned. But that was not her style, as far as Orana was concerned she still needed to dust and wash the floor of the waiting room.

With a bandana neatly wrapped around her head and tied at the back, she grabbed the feather duster and made her way to the waiting room.

She was shocked to see someone already there...pacing back and forth anxiously, leaving a trail of water droplets and footprints wherever he moved. It's a wonder he didn't trip.

How did the elf get in the house? She was sure the door was locked.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

He froze, startled at her sudden presence, "No, no, I'm just waiting..." and continued pacing.

Both paused, recognising the other, "I remember you! You were with my new Master, have you seen him? It is quite late and his Mother worries...she's also angry" that fellow elf was in the company of her new Master when they first met.

The corner of his lip twitched downwards, but Fenris thought the better of it, "He is not your 'Master' let's make that clear...and no I, uh...left without him...I thought he would have returned by now"

Something about him made her feel...uneasy, or maybe it was the sheer frustration that he radiated "Oh I see, well I best be getting back to my duties"

"Uh...as you were" He said, wary of her

Orana quickly returned to dusting, trying to shake off the worry of where Master Hawke would be...it's so late.

Not a few minutes later, the elf, whose name eludes her spoke again, "Shouldn't you already be resting?"

She flinched "Not unless I am dismissed by my Mast- by Mr Hawke" his steely gaze on her was making her fidget...and not in a good way.

He muttered "You can sleep when you please, Hawke is not always a vigilant type. It's a miracle that he remembers to feed the Mabari..."

He has trouble remembering to feed the dog? The size of the animal said the exact opposite. Maybe he doesn't understand the Mast- erhm Sir, very well.

"But the dog _does_ look very big and strong..."

Fenris shoot her an odd look, his voice lowered an octave "It is...isn't it..." those green eyes trailed off to a point long past wherever she was, deep in thought. Orana couldn't help but wonder...what was he thinking about?

A strong concern for the Mabari or Master Hawke? The warrior elf was a strange fellow indeed...

The sombre atmosphere disappeared when the door crashed open, a tall well built young man shuffled in, wet and shivering in his fine armour, he tossed the great magic staff carelessly and slammed the door closed. Oblivious to his new company.

"It's as if the Maker left the tap running just to get on my everyone's nerves!" He shook his head in the manner of a wet dog, not realising the water flew all over the floor as well as herself and the other elf. Hawke sighed deeply and ran a gloved hand through his slick locks. He paused.

"Fenris...?"

Orana opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stopped herself, it's better not to interrupt the Master.

"I was uh..." The elf now named Fenris, caste his eyes back and forth between Hawke and her, unsure whether or not to continue.

"Oh!" The Master gave a big sigh of relief when he spotted her, Orana smiled and gave a brief bow as he continued, he really isn't all that vigilant, she thought with amusement.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there! Look, about before, I should have given you a more accurate address as I spent most of the night running up and down looking for you I thought you got lost, or worse! Good to see you made it fine on your own and it won't happen again. I swear it"

"As long as you are well sir" The longer she stood there, the more she felt she should leave, the look the other elf was giving her Master was a far cry to the frustration and urgency he had before...he looked troubled. He probably had something really important to tell him.

"Wait, its midnight why are you still up cleaning? go to bed you look exhausted"

"Actually Mast- sir, it's nearly dawn"

"What!?"

She said, "Shall I take my leave sir?"

"Leave?" Hawke cocked his head.

Fenris added, "Bed, Hawke, to the bed"

"Oh, of course, go go!"

With a nod she rushed off, and breathed out in relief, well that was odd. She thought Hawke was a rather nice fellow, except that both him and Fenris had dirtied the floor. A mental note was made to fix that in the morning before he woke up.

Just as Orana was about to rest...something occurred to her.

By the Maker...she forgot the DUSTER! Just lying there and out of place!

There was no way she was going to leave it there, and like a mouse she tip toed back to the waiting room. She heard voices, Hawke and Fenis were still talking.

She peaked from behind the wall, oh my! They were in very close proximity.

"I...don't think I even know what that is..." Said Fenris to Hawke, and suddenly he left with the soft click of the door closing behind him.

Hawke stood there, unmoving, silent.

"Um...Master, I mean, Hawke"

"You're still up?"

He was sad, she didn't like it, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...we should rest"

She took the chance to grab the duster she left behind, "Just one other thing...where exactly do I sleep? Nobody really said anything"

Hawke's palm slapped his face, he really didn't think this through.

"Was there a bug on your face sir? I'll make sure to take care of any infestation tomorrow"

**If you can see Orana doing something or is in a situation she may not deal with in a way the other DA cast would, feel free to leave some ideas for future chapters! :D I do have one or two ideas lined up to be posted in the coming weeks. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you find, tis only a side project.**

**Adios!**


End file.
